Future Fate
by blood-ridden
Summary: The visions are getting worse...she doesn't know what triggered them...what she can do to stop them...or even how long she's  been having them. But wait, somebody else had the same vision?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo…..this is my first fanfiction….I hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly….I do not own Rouruni Kenshin :(**

_{...} = Vision_

_'__...__' = Thoughts_

_"..." = Speech_

**Future Fate **

**Chapter 1**

{Japan was in ruins. There were small fires here and there, but there were still very few people living in the only buildings still strong enough to stand. But there was only one building-no, a castle-that stood tall in all its glory. On one of the balconies stood a man covered in bandages from head to toe. He looked up to sky, "Know this, Kaoru Kamiya, I, Shishio Makoto will rule the whole of Japan, and no one can stop me, not even you"}

Kaoru blinked and looked around to see herself in a park. A green and healthy park with fresh flowers and children playing with pets or family. Nothing was in ruins and there weren't any fires. She walked back towards the way to Sano's apartment when she thought she should call instead. She dialled Sano's number and waited until he picked up.

_'Shit! Another vision! I have to tell Sano. This is the worst vision I've ever had.' _The worst before this one was when she had seen her parents with a gun to their heads... that was only last year.

"Missy! How ya doin'?" Sano sounded nervous. She immediately forgot the about the vision. He only sounded like this whenever he was hiding something from her when he knows very well he should tell her about it. And he sounded _very_ nervous. Last time he was this nervous it was because her brother, Yahiko, had been skateboarding and had fallen over and broke his foot...

"Sano..." She warned. "What are you keeping from me this time?"

"Ummm..." he hesitated. It must be really bad if he's hesitating. "Just meet me at that kendo school Yahiko goes to... and hurry up." Then he all of a sudden hung up. _'What the hell? He hung up on me...'_

"Sano? Sano! You moron what did you do this time?" So, with her phone still in her hand I ran toward the kendo school her brother went to.

_'What could've happened this time? Had he broken a bone? Had a concussion? Amnesia? I don't know what to think anymore...'_

She was so busy thinking that she wasn't watching where she was going, so she bumped in to someone. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going..."

She looked up to see a man about the age of about twenty-seven or so with fiery-red hair, a cross shaped scar and piercing violet eyes. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen... "It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either." he smiled. _'Oh. My. God. His smile is sooo cute!'_

Then all of sudden another vision hit her. {There, in the middle of a park stood the man in bandages but covered in flames. Across from him stood his opponent, a man stood there, he had fiery-red hair, he was covered in dry blood, but there was something different about him... his eyes...they weren't piercing violet... they were amber...} she gasped and looked at the man in front of her. He had violet eyes, not amber. _'Are my visions starting to malfunction or something?'_

"...you alright?" he asked

_'Wow... She's beautiful...'_

Kenshin watched as the girls' eyes went wide and went from a sapphire blue to a dull blue and dilated. _'That look really looks familiar.' _

Then she all of a sudden just gasped and stared at him. "Miss, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I have to get somewhere." She quickly stood up and ran.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion._ 'She couldn't be the same as him, could she?'_ He looked down to see the girl had dropped her phone when they had bumped into each other. He quickly picked it up and started to run after her by sensing her ki. "Miss! Wait!"

_'What the hell did that vision mean?'_ but all thoughts of visions disappeared when she saw Sano standing in front of the kendo school looking really nervous. "Missy!" he yelped in fear when he saw her.

"Ok, Sano. Speak. And make it quick." she snapped as she stood in front him. Sano knows she always got really worried when it came to her brother, Yahiko. What, with what had happened last year with their parents...

He mumbled something about Yahiko being hurt but she didn't hear it properly.

"What?" she said impatiently. she always hated it when people try to hide things she was supposed to know.

"I said..." Sano took a deep breath and said the rest really quickly that she almost missed it. "Yahiko broke his arm."

It took her some time to understand what he had said. "What? When? How did he break his arm?"

Again, Sano said this quickly. "Well, he was fighting Yutaro and his bokken was pretty old... so it kinda broke and Yutaro hit Yahiko full on and broke his bokken and he didn't stop in time and broke his arm..."

"Did Megumi see to him?" And now, the questions toward trouble, begins...

"Yeah..."

"Did you see it happen?"

"No..."

"How'd you know what happened?"

"Kitsune called..."

"When did it happen?"

"'Bout four hours ago-" Sano blurted it, too late to catch himself and tried desperately to correct himself "-I mean half an hour ago-"

"Four HOURS ago?" she shrieked at him. _'Four hours ago? Why didn't he tell me earlier? They all know how freaking worried I get when it was about Yahiko!'_ And she started to hit, yelling at him about why he didn't tell her earlier.

"Miss! Miss?" Kenshin followed her till he ended up a little bit behind her, holding her cell phone up. "Excuse me, Miss..." he trailed off as he heard the girl question the man in front of her. He was tall and had brown spiky hair that defied gravity.

"...hours ago-I mean half an hour ago-"

"Four HOURS ago?" she shrieked at the tall man and started pounding him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Come on, Missy! I was gonna tell you before! But first we gotta go talk to Misao, she's got something really important to tell you," he started.

"No! I'm going to the clinic to see my brother, and you can't stop me" she started to walk toward the direction of the clinic, but the man grabbed her wrist.

"But-Misao said she'd kill me if I didn't get you at her place within the hour! You forget how serious she can be. So see him later!" he started pulling her in another direction.

"He's my brother! I don't want anything bad to happen to him, Sano. I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to him..." she trailed off looking down at her feet.

"I know Missy..." Sano said "But I don't want to be killed! So, we'll see him later, now come on!" The girl stopped in her tracks and started taking in deep breaths. Sano noticed this and slowly turned his head to look back at her with fear-filled eyes. He slowly took his hand from her wrist and started backing away. "M-m-missy?" Then all of a sudden Kaoru's fist was in Sano face. He was so surprised that he was frozen in place. He shouldn't really be surprised, he knew that look in her face and still expected the punch.

Kenshin stood a little bit away watch the two with wide eyes, but it got wider when he saw the girl punch Sano. He made a mental note that if he ever met this girl again, never,_ ever _get on her bad side. _Ever._

"Who're are you to tell me I can't see my little brother?" she threatened in very calm, very deadly voice. She carefully stepped over Sano's shocked body and started walking toward the clinic. Kenshin finally shock his head and quickly followed her and thought if it was a good idea to disturb her while she was in this mood.

"Ummm... Excuse me, Miss?" Keshin started. She slowly turned to look at him. He watched as the anger leaked out of her eyes and was replaced with confusion then recognition.

"You're the one I ran into before..." Kenshin nodded and just smiled. He held out her phone and watched as she took it from him. "Oh my god! How'd you get my phone?"

"Ummm... you kind of dropped it when we bumped into each other..." he explained as she looked through her phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages.

"Thank you, so much... I'm Kaoru by the way, and I'm sorry about before." She held out her hand and smiled at him.

"Kenshin." he said and shook her hand. "And it's alright. I don't mind bumping into someone as beautiful as you once in a while." his smile widened as she blushed a beautiful pink. He decided he liked to make her blush.

"Thanks..." Then she all of a sudden just remembers all about the argument with Sano. "Oh shit! I have to get to the clinic! I'm sorry" she said quickly but Kenshin caught her wrist.

"Why don't I give a ride there? I heard you argue with the man before and it sounded pretty serious..." he asked Kaoru looked up at him and only saw honesty in his eyes, then her eyes went unfocused again just like that time when they bumped into each other.

"Ummm..." She used her visions to see if he would anything funny. Kenshin just watched as her eyes went unfocused again. "Ok" she smiled and followed Kenshin towards his car.

_'Why is she trusting me so much?'_ he wondered. _'She couldn't be like him, could she?'_

**It will be a while before I can put up the next chapter since I don't have regular internet connection-so I'm sorry in advance :)**

**:) Please review**

**:D Anything is welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! :D I finally got to put the second chapter**  
><strong>Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter-very much appreciated :D<strong>

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner-I've been so busy lately**

**Forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly….I do not own Rouruni Kenshin :(**

**{...} = Kaoru having a vision**  
><strong>'...' = Thoughts<strong>  
><strong>"..." = Speech<strong>

*** * * * * * * * * ***  
>Just as Kenshin and Kaoru had gotten out of the car, they both heard a cry of pain. "Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted.<p>

"OW! Don't do that! It hurts!" Yahiko complained loudly just as Kaoru stepped inside. "Kaoru! You ugly hag! What took you so long?" He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and examined his cast.

"Sano took so long! He just told me now. How's your arm?" Kaoru also checked on his cast.

"Oh, it's fine..." Then all of a sudden he was trying to hit Kaoru with everything he got. "Not fair!" he yelled as Kaoru dodged and her eyes went unfocused. "I haven't got to hit you in two years now!" Yahiko just kept on swinging, trying to her.

"I know... does Tsubame know your hurt?" Kaoru teased. But Yahiko didn't listen to her teasing tone.

"No, she doesn't" he said still trying to her.

"Let's change that, shall we?" Kaoru said in a sing-song voice as she got out her cell phone and called Tae. "Tae? Can I talk to Tsubame for a moment?...Okay thanks"

"Kaoru! No!" Yahiko shouted as his face went red and launched himself at her but she still dodged, eyes still unfocused

* * * * * * * * * *  
>Kenshin walked to the door where Kauro had ran through. "Kaoru! No!" came a young boy's voice who Kenshin wondered was probably 'Yahiko'.<p>

"Hi Tsubame..." came the voice of Kaoru. "Yeah, I just called to let you know that Yahiko is at the clinic...yeah, he's fine now, and he just broke his arm...oh! He'd love that! See you in a few!"

"Kaoru! Why!" wailed the voice of the young boy.

"No reason... There's no need to knock, Kenshin" Kenshin's eyes went wide 'How did she know?'

"Who's Kenshin?" asked Yahiko as Kenshin opened the door, eyes still wide.

"He's Kenshin..." said Kaoru. Yahiko tried to get Kaoru again but Kaoru just dodged it.

"How did you know I was going to knock?" asked Kenshin as he went to sit down where Yahiko sat before.

"Shit! I shoulda seen this comin'!" Kaoru mummbled, but Kenshin heard it loud and clear. "Just did. Yahiko stop, you're gonna make your arm worse... and Tsubame is coming, remember" Kenshin watched in interest as Yahiko went red.

Yahiko just kept swinging at Kaoru who's eyes were still unfocused, Kenshin noticed and was about to ask when his suspicions were confirmed. "Damn those visions of yours!" shouted Yahiko.

Kaoru disappeared and was behind Yahiko in seconds with her hand firmly covering his mouth. "What did I tell you Yahiko? Now you're gonna get him askin' questions!" Kaoru looked at Kenshin and saw confusion written all over his face but surprise covered it.

'She is like him!' "You see visions?" Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes.

"See! He's asking questions!" Kaoru's eyes went wide and unfocused again "Oh! At least it's someone we can trust!" Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head one last time but he just growled back at her. Kaoru went over to Kenshin and dragged him into the doctor's office for some privacyanother room.

"So that's why she trusted me so easily before..." mumbled Kenshin and Kaoru just smiled at him.

"Okay." She said as they both sat down on rather comfortable chairs in front of the desk . "I would have thought you'd want proof or something. What do you want to know?"

"Well, my uncle can see visions as well, so I sort of know a bit. But he tried to avoid seeing any as best he could." Kenshin replied. "I know that you can usually control what you want to see and if it is very important then you have no control over it"

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and as he looked at her smile his heart did a little flip flop 'What the hell? I just met her and I'm feeling like I'm head over heels for this woman….'

"Do you know how people like your Uncle and I got the visions in the first place?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head "Uncle never like to talk about. Sometimes after he gets that unfocused look, he looks like he's in pain or guilty. He explained to me when I was younger that he couldn't control what he saw. He only saw bad things-" Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. It was rare for someone who had the visions to not be able to control them no matter what-rare-but possible. "-the killings of innocent strangers, the abused people who can't get out of it. When I asked him why he didn't go to the police and tell them, he said 'Who would believe a mad man who can see the 'future'?' I sort of understood then that seeing the future wasn't a good thing and that it wasn't very common."

"He sound like he's one of the rare one's that can't control his visions-" Kaoru said, "-don't get me wrong I don't think that couldn't if he could-he's just one of the rare ones that can't control their vision no matter what they do. They usually end up insane from all of the things they see. So insane that they can't handle it anymore…and they kill themselves"

**:) Please review**  
><strong>:D Anything is welcome<strong>

**Once again-I am sorry for not updating sooner**


End file.
